The Instinct to Kill
by iJMar
Summary: Peter Hale is dead. But the Argents have announced war against werewolves with the arrival of Gerard Argent. However, Gerard isn't the only distant family member to arrive to Beacon Hills. Who knew another Hale managed to survive the dreadful fire? With the appearance of a new unknown monster, the trouble just became doubled, as were the Hales. Set after S02xE1: Omega
1. Chapter One: Reunion?

**A/N:**

**So I started a new story before I finished my other one, Chasing The Past. I promised to finish it and I will; however, I will need time. Since I am now obsessed with Teen Wolf, and I have grown tendencies to ship Lucy Hale with Teen Wolf hotties, I started writing this story. Also blame roleplay. Nevertheless, that doesn't delete the fact that I'm still a sophomore who needs to focus on her school, and I write only in the car in a notebook to retype it all when I get home so...you see how it is. Chasing the Past is under work, and this story will hopefully be something you like. **

**P.S: Layla Hale's Face Claim is Lucy Hale. I should have just let her be Lucy Hale but I liked Layla better. It means night in Arabic. Reviews and others are always a boost to me! So yeah - Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a long trip from Los Angeles to Beacon Hills, especially on foot; however, it was an effort Layla was willing to expend. If it was true, if the Alpha really was back, then it would be none other than her brother or sister. They only made it because they were at school at the time. Layla though was lucky enough to be out collecting fire wood when the arsonists ignited her house.

As the heels of her boots crumbles the dead leaves beneath her feet, her eyes welled up as they recalled the very details of the trail that she walked to the burning house - her house. Finally, she stopped at the foot of the ashed porch steps. Layla took in a deep breath as she slowly mounted the steps to stand at the door, her palm tracing the spirals on the door. The sign of a wolf's vendetta.

Layla tilted her head before looking down as she pushed the door slowly. It swung with a creak before settling wide open. She looked up again, a lump growing in her throat as she stepped in slowly, her eyes scanning the entrance that was once warm and cozy. Her heart twisted with anguish. When Layla stepped in further, however, guns and crossbows were sheathed at her. Her instinct was to phase and offense, but she immediately held up her palms, yielding, as her eyes widening with sincere shock and fake fear.

"Down, down! It's just another kid." Layla heard the gruff voice of an old man as a well-built old man made his way through the crowd of what Layla identified as hunters - who were now lowering their deadly weapons. Layla stepped back when the old man stepped forward, and she frowned. She needed to keep up the scared and confused teenage girl facade perfectly, or she'd be dead. "We won't hurt you, kid." The old man said, and Layla blinked furiously, her breath hitching as she glanced around. Physically, they all towered over her small petite self. Materialistically, they could take her down with a shot of wolfsbane. A fight wouldn't be in her favor, even if she was stronger. Flesh would never meet a gun.

Another man approached through the crowds, and Layla couldn't help but stare at him as she saw familiar green eyes. Where had she seen eyes familiar to these before? Layla frowned, yet the man softened his expression when he saw her face. "What are you doing here?" The man asked, and Layla swallowed. She glanced around nervously, well not really, and eyed the weapons with uneasiness. "I-i..we just moved..my family and I got lost.." Layla blurted out, her voice almost inaudible with fear to cover up her lie. It wasn't completely a lie. The group of omegas who took care of her said they'd be here once they were done training the newest omega. But now, Layla was contemplating telling them to never dare come close to Beacon Hills - that was if she made it alive anyways.

"Then you should just leave." The old man said as he extracted a small box from the inside pocket of his jacket, dropping some colorful mixture of pills into his palm before tossing them into his mouth. Layla gulped before she turned back to the green eyed man, still trying to recall where she'd seen him before. "And don't you dare tell anyone what you saw." He completed his voice rough due to swallowing pills at a raw gulp. Layla locked her jaw as she stepped back again, eager to get out of their as soon as possible.

"Gerard, you're scaring her." The green eyed man sighed as he ushered her towards the door, "Go, and keep a secret." he muttered and Layla nodded quickly before she trudged uneasily out of the door, removing and picking up her boots after walking a good fifteen meters from the house and into the forest before she took off, running, putting as much distance between her and the house she once called home - now a booby trap for werewolves who came searching for the Alpha.

When she stopped, she sighed loudly and leaned down to drop her boots onto the ground and rest her palms against her knees. She's encountered hunters on many occasions, but never this close, and never this dangerous. When a twig snapped, she whirled around quickly, her eyes flashing amber, before her lips parted in shock. Layla stood there, a few feet from her stood Derek, leaning against a tree trunk with a quizzical look in his eyes. Layla took a deep breath as she did nothing but stare.

"You did really good back there." Derek mumbled, almost respectfully as he stood up straight. From the last time she has seen him, she'd say he grew taller. Or it was just her, since she was always so short. Layla studied every feature that had changed in his face. The sharpness of his eyes was something she wasn't familiar with. Derek was the fun one. But what happened could change anyone. It changed her. Surely it changed him too. But nevertheless, she wasn't at all familiar with the feeling that coursed through her.

Derek stepped towards the girl, lifting a brow as he studied her small figure...small werewolf figure. He was meaning to warn her before she walked into the house, but he was too busy studying her odd reaction to the burnt house. It was too late when she pushed the door open. Derek stayed close, waiting for the ripping and the screaming, but instead, the girl lied her way smoothly out of a situation that would usually be a werewolf's end. He thought she was young, but she was smart. She seemed experienced. She knew hunters the moment she saw their weapons. "Were you scared?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he stepped towards her again, studying her awfully familiar features.

Apparently, Derek hadn't recognized her. And she wouldn't blame him. The last time he saw her was when she was ten or eleven, extremely young. His question shocked her, but she stood tall and nodded, "Yes I was. But fear is what keeps me going." Layla answered, loud and clear, before her fingers clasped her wrist, rubbing it in circles - a stupid habit she picked up over childhood whenever she got nervous or stressed.

Derek's eyes fell to her hand holding her wrist, and he blinked furiously before his eyes traveled to his face again. The laughing face of a young ten year old with chubby cheeks and wide hazel eyes flashed before his eyes before he saw the girl's face again. Eyes sharp like his, jaw set, but beneath the seriousness of her expression, he saw the chubbiness and childishness of his younger sister. Derek pursed his lips tightly, "No, it can't be you. Layla died in the fire." Derek mumbled as he turned away.

"No I didn't." Layla answered immediately as she stood in front of him, "Come on, Derek, you wouldn't now your own sister." Layla stared up at Derek, before her eyes flashed amber. As if the enhanced vision allowed them to see an invisible bond between the both of them. Derek's eyes had turned from grey to red, watching the bond. "If this doesn't prove it, then what will?" Layla asked again. Derek's eyes had gone normal again as he looked down at her, staring at her face intently before he immediately relaxed. It was her. Despite her calm tone, the spunk behind her tone was there. Layla saw the flash of recognition in his eyes and it was only seconds before he had his arms wrapped around her, holding onto this last miracle, his only family left, internally vowing to protect her forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Good? Bad? I'm not quiet sure I got Derek's badassness correct, but oh well. It comes with experience. Like I said, reviews and fave's boost me faster. I can't promise quick updates, but I promise entertainment until the new season starts :P Tell me what you think! I'm always open for suggestions or questions.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Tale of Hale

**A/N:**_  
_

**So yeah, the quick update is because I'm inspired and I admit that I ditched studying for a whole day to write this chapter - which I like to consider myself proud of. Anyways, I'm still getting through, and trying to imprint Layla into their daily lives as much as logically as possible. I can't guarantee that the next update will be as quick but I promise it will be updated. Simply, I can do nothing with no Teen Wolf to watch, and neither can much of you. I feel you guys, I truly do.**

**P.S: Just a reminder, Layla's FC is Lucy Hale. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own Layla and the additional plots, the rest belongs to MTV.**

* * *

_The nightly creatures hooted and howled as the girl ran, barely even breathing normally any more. Her whole body ached; even a werewolf would tire after running all that distance, especially a young one. Layla knew she wouldn't survive. She wasn't trained or strong enough to be an omega. But now she had to be, and her chances of survival were less than mouse between an eagle's claws._

_Her body crumpled behind a huge boulder, curling up in attempt to hide herself. She looked down at her palms, the scratches and missing skin from the long run slowly healing. Her claws had retracted, her face normal & tear streaked, also fatigue very apparent on it. She hugged her knees to her chest, pressing back into the rock & blinked away the tears to surpass the rims of her eyes. However, the tiredness took over her and she found herself giving in._

"_She's very young. We can't leave her." Came a hushed voice, soft and almost maternal. Despite Layla's disorientation, she felt a stab in her heart at the simple resemblance held between the voice she heard and her mother's. Her restless sleep has been haunted by continuous flashes of her family and the burning house. Her parents, uncles, and aunts. Her siblings and cousins. She felt peace at the thought that her siblings were alive, but now she couldn't go back. She was too scared, and she was lost. She wasn't ready._

"_What is she?! Ten?! She'll be a burden!" A voice exclaimed loudly, and Layla suddenly felt someone shielding her face with her hands. It was the girl. "We can train her." Another male voice spoke quietly, almost calmly. "We train her to survive. She's one of us and she's alone as you were, Mark. She's alone and young, and now since we found her, it's our job to protect her."_

"_No it's not!" The man exclaimed again. "Maybe not yours, but ours." The woman mumbled as she stroked Layla's hair, who stirred a little as she bit her lip. The woman's hand hovered over Layla's head, "Are you awake, sweetheart?"_

_Layla's eyes fluttered open and she slowly started sitting up, almost falling back down if it weren't for the other guy helping her up. She looked sideways at him, gratefully, and swallowed thickly before looking down. She peered up at the woman through her lashes and cleared her throat as she looked down, trying to inch away from them._

"_We won't hurt you young one." The man spoke as he moved to kneel down in front of her and he tilted his head, "How long have you been bitten?"_

"_I wasn't." Layla answered hoarsely after a long minute of contemplating whether to trust them or not. "I'm like that." Layla mumbled, "My.." Layla tried to utter how her parents had barely explained to her the history of her family, saying that they would tell her when she gets older. Layla bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her throat as she hiccupped. The woman scooted closer to her and rubbed her back, "Ssh..don't cry. It will be fine." _

_Layla looked up at her with ear rimmed hazels, "It won't." She mumbled hoarsely and sniffled. The man and woman exchanged worried glances, "Where's your pack?" The man asked, again trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "Where's your family, I mean?" He immediately corrected._

_Layla shook her head slowly and looked down, her body starting to shake in attempt to suppress her sobs. However, the next words of consolation were not from the older man or woman kneeling down in front of her. They came from Mark, the one who originally refused her company. "You lost them, didn't you? They're dead." He asked, his tone was cool – but behind it was something like pain._

_Layla looked up at him and studied his face. He seemed sixteen or seventeen, his eyes veiled with cark ebony curls that covered his head. She couldn't exactly see his eyes, but she knew he was a werewolf too. She could feel it. When he tilted his head, an urge for her to answer his question, she gulped and nodded. Mark sighed, "Then you're better off with us, baby omega. Do you want to stay with us?"_

_Layla glanced sideways at them, before looking up at Mark. She tried to get her head straight, to focus and contemplate what her next step would be. Yes, she was the most reserved of the Hales, and yes she preferred to read than to run – but now her head was in all sorts of places. She couldn't think. All her thoughts were focused on what she lost, and what's to come. But she couldn't make a decision, "I..I…" She started shakily, glancing around nervously. Mark knelt beside them as well and put his hand on her shoulder, "You'll be in good hands." _

_Layla swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. The man and woman smiled a little before looking down at her sympathetically. "You should know our names then, I'm Amanda. This is John, and Mark." Amanda, the woman, introduced them all. That's when she got closer looks at the other two. Amanda was a brunette, her eyes a bright blue, whilst John looked more like a male Hollywood star. Layla flickered her gaze between both of them, before her eyes drifted up to Mark when she heard his voice, "What's you name?"_

"_..L-Layla. My name is Layla."_

"And I've been with them ever since." Layla mumbled as both she and Derek stepped out of the forest. Layla paused, glancing around, before turning to look at him. "The Rail Depot? Really, Derek?" Layla lifted a brow as she tilted her head, "Tell me, how are the hunters staying at our house? And where's Laura?"

Derek looked down immediately. He didn't have time to tell her anything about what had happened recently. He wanted to know everything she has done over the years, how she has been. Learning that she has been in a group of Omegas was something of a shock to Derek. Usually, when Omegas meet, a pack is formed. But that wasn't Layla's case, according to her. She says that she's been trained well enough to survive, and he would have to make sure of that considering Beacon Hills' current situation.

"Laura's…dead." Derek mumbled under his breath and Layla immediately turned back to look at him, eyes wide. Layla took in a deep breath and bit her lower lip as she looked down. Yes, finding her brother alive and the alpha had made her the happiest person on earth, but just the fact that her older sister was dead – her only hope of any maternal relation in life gone – Layla kept herself calm and she opened her eyes, "Then I hope she's resting in peace." Layla mumbled weakly before clearing her throat. Derek stared at the small girl oddly. She was only sixteen, she has seen and experienced so much, but to handle with news like that was off to him. She was strong. Yes, he could literally smell the prolactin boost in her blood stream. He could see her eyes welling up before she immediately reached and wipe them away. The small Layla was gone; that was something Derek was very sure of. And for the thousandth time, he cursed Kate -despite her being dead- and himself, and blamed for what had happened to his family.

After a long moment of silence, considerably one for Laura, Layla cleared her throat and clasped her wrist again, rubbing it. "So what exactly happened?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders once, "Well, a lot happened. It's not entirely my story to tell. Do you want to meet another werewolf?"

"You mean another omega." Layla corrected. She simply saw it in his tone. He was an Alpha with no pack. Layla didn't like that, it meant he was weak. Mortal. "Sure, why not." Layla shrugged once before glancing around the warehouse nervously, eyeing the train – or what is left of it – with curious eyes. "How do you sleep in that?" Layla curled her lips in annoyance as she climbed into the trailer, glancing around the seats, most of which destroyed or completely removed from the roots. Layla shook her head slowly at her brother's lifestyle and was silently very grateful for the motel room she was currently staying at.

When she stepped out of the trailer, she saw Derek prancing around, as if trying to make the place look presentable. "Don't even try, it's terrible. Get a motel room or something." Layla commented as she sat down onto the mounting steps and looked up at him. Derek's shoulders slumped as he turned to look at her, mumbling through his teeth at slight annoyance towards Scott's lie – which had left no longer any trace but people looking the other way when they see him – "I can't. That's part of the…very long story."

"Oh. Of course. And when's that omega going to be here?" Layla asked again, before she grew silent. She heard an engine approaching, and she tilted her head as she immediately rose to her feet. Derek was immediately in front of her once he spied her claws protruding, "He's coming now, easy." Derek warned as he gestured towards her claws. Layla wasn't used to this. Yet again, she retracted her claws and let her arms fall at her sides as she listened intently, closing her eyes to use all her senses to determine who their awaited visitors were.

One heartbeat was that of a werewolf, she could literally smell it off him. But the other, surprisingly another heartbeat, was very human. Layla couldn't help but be intrigued; what would a human be doing among werewolves? Layla waited patiently and stepped around Derek to get clear vision of the door. She didn't need protection any more. If that young omega decided to pick a fight, she would so easily take him down. She was strong enough, and smart enough. But now, she wanted to see what the hell that suicidal mortal being was doing with monsters like them.

"Woah..looks like a party..hey Derek, who's the beauty?" The paler boy walked in, obviously the human, with short brown almost blonde hair. Layla stared at him, her look not that of oddness but that of curiosity. Then there was the other boy, who was slightly a couple of shades less than the pale boy. His hair black, pushed back. Both of them were taller than herself, but shorter than Derek. No wonder people always wanted to wrap there muscled bodies around her, she was just so petite that it would never occur to anyone what she really was. And over the years, Layla used that to her own advantage. Like earlier that day, with the hunters.

Layla remained occupied with the two boys, particularly the human, but the two in general. Their faces were awfully familiar, like an old memory or a couple of actors in a movie with the same facial features. She'd seen these two before. Her train of thought was cut short, much to her discomfort, when Derek groaned, "Scott, I didn't ask you to bring him" Derek held out a flat palm towards the pale boy, the human one. Scott laughed a little before growing silence again when his eyes crossed her face. She smiled a little, "Don't worry. I won't bite you if you laugh." Layla spoke easily and shrugged once before looking at Derek, who in return turned to the human boy with a mocking expression on his face, "What you're thinking, you hormonal kid, isn't right. This is my sister, Layla. Layla Hale." Derek finished and glanced sideways at her, and she nodded towards him before looking at the boys.

"I thought your sister died!" The human boy exclaimed, earning an elbow directly aimed at his ribs from Scott as he whispered angrily, "The hell, Stiles."

"Stiles Stilinski." Layla whispered immediately, yet loud enough for Stiles himself to hear it. "Or that's what you like to be called at least." Layla immediately corrected. And then she turned to Scott and narrowed her eyes, if the other one was Stiles and this one was Scott, then he's bound to be, "Scott McCall."

"You know them?" Derek asked quickly, confused, and she saw the same profound confusion of Scott and Stiles' faces. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle, "First through fifth grade?" Layla repeated and tilted her head.

"You're Layla Hale." Stiles immediately blurted out and Layla almost completely smiled. "That's what Derek said." Layla answered a little coolly than she should have. Layla was still perplexed at the coincidence before she glanced around, "Okay, I'm very confused." Layla stated before she stepped away to put the three men in her line of vision, her index finger moving over each of them, "Why are you living in an old train? And you, why are you a werewolf? And you, why are you running with werewolves? And what the hell happened to this town!" Layla crossed her arms over her chest firmly and shifted her weight to lean onto her right leg, "I need answers. Now."

"Derek!" Someone called loudly as he ran into the warehouse, "Derek! Someone…someone killed my father…and it's not me!" A boy exclaimed loudly, and as soon as he stopped and eyed the scenery, he swallowed thickly. "I..I didn't.."

"No, no…since you're here. Get in line." Layla mumbled as she pointed towards the row of boys standing before her. The boy hesitated, looking at Derek, who nodded once and shrugged. When the boy was in line with them, she placed her hands on her waist. "Answers. Now." Layla demanded, running wide hazel orbs over the face of the four men standing in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Just a couple of words: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I mean, yeah, follow, favorite, alert, anything. Just tell me whether you like it or not, I need your criticism and boosts!**


	3. Chapter Three: Fresh Start

**A/N:**

**So like I said before, my updates wouldn't be super fast however, I will try to update whenever I have the time to finish my chapters. Reviews and others boost me up! xo  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me aside from external plots, and Layla Hale. I don't own Layla's FC, sadly, and I don't own Teen Wolf, unfortunately, but yeah. All belongs to Lucy Hale and MTV.**

* * *

"_So here's where we train." Mark gestured towards the garage, and he lifted the door easily. He stepped aside and allowed her in. Layla swallowed thickly, hesitating at the entrance before she walked in. She's been with Mark, John, and Amanda for three days now, and it was decided that her training will start today because the full moon wasn't far away much either. Layla had no idea what the nature of training was, but she knew one thing, she would definitely not be able to go through the pain tolerance training and that was the second-most important of all techniques. _

_Mark closed the door, and Layla jumped as it slammed shut which caused him to chuckle as he patted her shoulder, "Easy there, I'm not going easy on you but I know you can do it." Mark said with a side smile, almost reassuring, before he dropped it and proceeded. Layla was confused as to why Mark refused so much to smile or show anything close to kindness, but she didn't pry, she'd know over time. Mark moved faster than she did, almost sprinting to shut the blinds everywhere then he turned on the lights._

_Layla squinted and glanced around; eyeing what seemed to be a course track. She blinked and bit her lip as she eyed the obstacles, fill with high blockades and chains and nets. "I can't pass that." Layla decided quietly as she started backing towards the door. When she looked at Mark, he sighed, "Fine, I'll show you how to cross the track. But that's not the hardest part." Mark warned as he walked to the beginning of the track. Layla stood straight, crossing her arms over her chest tightly as she watched Mark's every movement, trying to register them so she could imitate them or even ameliorate them._

_Mark was done with it in no time, making it look too easy. Layla immediately moved to the initiation point when he twitched his head towards the track and she took a deep breath, before launching herself at the track. She jumped, ducked, and climbed through the obstacles set – bouncing from wall to wall and hanging to rope to swing to another. It was hard, she had to admit, but it was nothing but a simple distraction to the real challenge._

_When Layla looked up, she saw Mark crouched and ready, in offense mode; now she understood what he meant by the hardest part. Her mind was tact, her eyes scanning her surrounding until they found one of the metal horizontal pillars above Mark's head. Layla was a very good gymnast, and she use her agility to grab onto the metal pillar, swing to land behind Mark, only crouching a little when she lost her balance but also dodging one of his clawed swings. He was using his claws. This wasn't just training; it was an embodiment of reality. Layla needed to act the same way she would if she was attacked._

_Layla stayed crouched on the ground and swiped her foot beneath his feet, knocking back flat on his back before jumping back to stand straight, gasping. Was it over already?_

_Of course it wasn't, not just yet. Mark pulled his legs onto his chest, like a coiling string before he kicked them forward to jump and land on his feet. Layla's eyes widened as she jumped back when he lurched at her. She yelped as his claw caught her shirt, and started moving away from his hands as they swung. She ducked, stepped aside. She attempted to block some of the assailments, but the speed of his blows knocked her petite body to the ground. She grunted the pain away before her eyes widened when she saw fist directed at her. Layla immediately rolled out of the way. _

_Mark lurched at her again, and Layla attempted to kick him away – but he was too heavy and she wasn't strong enough. Layla gasped as he lost his balance and rolled out from beneath him as he tripped onto the ground. Quickly, she jumped to her feet and took five steps away from the werewolf, trying to desperately catch her breath before he attacked her again. However, she did do the mistake of letting her eyes falls shut for more than five seconds, enough time for Mark to move around her and grab her neck to pin her against the wall, simply announcing his victory in this round._

Layla's hand wasn't wrapped too tightly around Derek's neck as she had him pinned back into the wall. She smiled at him as their contorted defaced expressions faded into more humane ones and let go of him, "I told you I didn't need training." Layla shrugged easily with a casual smile drawn on her face as she turned her back and started walking towards one of the poor furniture of the room. However, all her senses were alert, awaiting Derek's reaction.

She jumped out of his way when he fell from above, and then ducked out of his swing before gripping his wrist. Layla knew she wasn't stronger than an alpha, but she was capable of trickery. Layla leapt and landed behind him, twisting his arm backward, "I told you I don't need training, Derek. Plus if you want to train me, or whoever is on your pack, use your full potential." Layla patted Derek's shoulder as she let go of him. Derek laughed in disbelief as he followed, stretching his neck as he sat down on one of the chairs.

Layla didn't sit down and she turned to look at Derek, "I have school tomorrow." Layla mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, and tilted her head as she looked at him. Derek sighed and looked down, "You won't stay here." He acknowledged, and Layla nodded slowly, almost reluctantly. "I'll be back tomorrow. No way will you get rid of too soon." Layla smiled as she turned towards the gate. She gripped the handle and pushed the door aside, letting it roll all the way open as she stepped out and turned to her brother. "Oh and, I think I'll need a ride after school – if you see what I mean." Layla smiled as she turned and glanced around, before taking off into the clear path of the asphalt road, drifting into a short cut through the woods.

* * *

Layla made sure she didn't show up at school late. The atmosphere was heavy, the talking about nothing but the serial killer who died only a few days ago. Layla knew the truth behind it all but of course, had to remain mingled within the crowds of pale faces. When she trudged into the parking lot, she heard someone calling her name…or more likely trying to announce her existence. "Layla! Layla! HEY! Right here!" Layla rolled her eyes and turned slowly to find Stiles and Scott standing by the jeep. She pursed her lips and walked towards them, deciding it wouldn't harm anyone if she talked to them.

"You didn't say something about attending school!" Stiles exclaimed, whether he was excited or frightened about the fact she wasn't sure. Layla shot him a pointed glance, "I'm sixteen." Layla answered simply, "And I won't let a curse construct the whole bases of my life. I can still go to college and find a job."

Stiles lifted one inquisitive brow before he poked his elbow into Scott's side, "See, you can learn from her." Stiles grinned sideways at Scott who sighed once and turned to look down at Layla again, "If you need help with anything , you'll know how to find us."

Layla smiled and nodded once before she turned slowly towards the main door. She was supposed to fetch her classes' time table then head to the principal's office. It wasn't much of an alien process to her, considering they never settled in one place, the group of Omegas. Omegas were weak, and even if they were grouped, they still were weak because they weren't a pack. So moving all the time was necessary. It was more of a survival drill.

Layla walked into the principal's office slowly, before her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. There he was. The hunter. The old man. The one called Gerard, sitting at the desk, looking through her papers. Layla regretted not putting in a fake alias last name. She even regretted not changing her last name to that of John's when he asked her if she wanted to, six years ago. When he looked up, Layla swallowed, trying to stay composed. The old man's chapped lips curled upwards into a smile as he rose to his feet, "Ah, if it isn't little miss Red Riding Hood herself. Or now I shall call you Layla."

Layla stayed petrified at the spot as he walked towards her and narrowed his eyes, "Your last name is Hale. Are you…by any chance…related to Derek Hale?" The man asked, his tone too gentle to be warm. She locked her jaw firmly, peering up at him nervously before she sighed, "He's my brother." Layla mumbled, as if admitting it, "I haven't seen him for six years after I was adopted. I was hoping to find him yesterday, back in the woods." Layla feigned sadness as she pulled her brows into a frown and looked down.

"Well, well, you will have a new family in this school, don't worry." He mumbled as he patted her shoulder, "Come on, follow me." He commanded, and she immediately started after him as he walked down the school hallways that she was unfamiliar with. He stopped in front of one class and walked in, holding the door open for her to enter. As soon as she did, she saw three familiar faces: Stiles', Scott's, and Isaac's. Gerard closed the door and walked towards the professor, whose name Layla hadn't leanred yet and turned towards the class, "Students, this is our newest student, Layla Hale. Please make her feel like home."

As soon as the name 'Hale' was said, she was sucked into a vortex of hushed murmurs. '_I thought she died._' '_I didn't know Derek had another sister._' '_Let's hope she's not crazy like him._' '_Dude, I don't care if she's Derek's sister, she's hot._' Layla stared at them, swallowing thickly before closing her eyes and nodding slowly in an almost grateful manner towards the principal as he left the room. Layla signed her slips and found herself an empty chair beside Isaac, "Hi." She whispered as she glanced sideways at him. However, Isaac didn't seem to acknowledge her sitting beside him. Well, it's his loss anyways.

The complete Chemistry lesson was entirely things Layla's studied in other schools, just when she realized class was over. She stood up, slinging the strap over her shoulder as she started outside. She also managed to dodge Stiles' and Scott's calls. For some reason, she wanted to be alone, and very much away from them. It was a system she'd always followed. She liked to spent the first day alone. She liked to believe that she could handle the frivolous hardships of being a teenager. However, every school she visited managed to prove her criteria wrong. Being a teenager is a lot harder than being a werewolf. Then the fact that she was a teenager from the family that had burned down six years ago. Also the fact that her brother was accused for homicide before. Layla had known from the very beginning that returning to Beacon Hills wasn't going to be easy, but part of her was expecting the warm home she once had. However, it was gone now. And she needed to calm down and clear her head, and focus now on the matter at hand. The new monster in Beacon Hills.

* * *

Stiles' eyes scanned the crowds as he walked into the cafeteria behind Scott, moving along the line without even paying attention to the Lunch Lady as she called for him to pick. Scott picked the food for him and shoved his elbow into Stiles' side, "Dude, wake up."

"Huh.." Stiles glanced at Scott before looking down at his tray, lifting both brows surprisingly as he followed Scott towards the table. Once he was seated, and the try was placed onto the table, Stiles turned immediately in his seat, scanning the crowds again. "Stiles!" Scott exclaimed and frowned at his best friend as he turned back in his seat to look at him, "Why are you so jumpy? You think a few comments will affect her? She's a werewolf. She'll be fine."

"But…come on, Scott, you got upset when you and Alison broke up." Stiles countered. Scott quirked one brow at him before shaking his head, busying himself into munching what the Lunch Lady called 'Bacon Hills Sandwich' "What I mean is, the usual daily life of a teenager can be a little too much for her too." Stiles explained.

"Why the tremendous interest, dude? I though you like Lydia." Scott looked up, speaking with a mouthful of different types of meat. Stiles just pulled a face and turned away, "I don't like her! Have you seen Derek? I don't want her to end up like him."

"She kinda already did. Orphan, werewolf, part of the Hale family. Pretty much Derek Hale-ish to me." Scott shrugged once as he peered up at Stiles before his eyes drifted to the Cafeteria's entrance as she walked in, holding her tray. Scott could hear them all, the whispers and the silent accusations, the fake assumptions, and the rather hurtful affronts. When he turned his eyes back to Layla's face, he was surprised at the rigid face she held. However, her eyes faltered when she looked down and she just turned to leave the cafeteria.

Stiles turned back to Scott and lifted his brows. Scott put down his sandwich and sank into his seat. "We should go talk to her." Scott mumbled and Stiles nodded in agreement. However, he heard Alison standing close to the vending machine and he looked back at her, she nodded towards one of the empty classrooms along the hallway. Scott sighed as he got up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "You go talk to her, I'm going to Alison." Scott mumbled as he turned and left.

Stiles was left alone, before he took a deep breath. His plan was to simply invite Layla to the table so she wouldn't feel alone. But now he had to go talk to her. It wasn't as if didn't want to; it was just…._Stiles? Talk to a girl? _The closes thing Stiles has gotten to talking to a girl was his failing attempts to get Lydia's attention – until of course the dance, which turned out to be a disaster. That was just about it. Every time Stiles attempted talking to a girl, something bad happened. Stiles had been haunted with the feeling that he had dragged Lydia into this mess, and even when she was recovering fabulously in the hospital, he still did. However, Layla was already right in the middle of the hurricane. There was no possibility that he would make things get worse for her, right?

With that thought in mind, he smoothed out his shirt and got up, tossing the empty tray onto the stack of its likes before leaving the packed up cafeteria. Stiles trudged through the empty hallways, searching the classes for the familiar brunette head or the pair of hazels. However, he stopped when he saw something at the door of the girl's bathroom. It was…well, he thought it was the tray. Because it was broken into half, the rest of the food scattered across the ground. Stiles knelt down and ran his fingers of the edges of the tray, dipping them into the dents causes by nothing else than a werewolf's claws. He sighed and picked it up, tossing it into the trash before packing the rest of the food into his bag.

After cleaning up the mess, he pushed the door open and walked in. The bathroom was silent, too silent. That's when he heard her voice, "It's the girl's bathroom, Stiles." Layla spoke out, her voice wavering a little at the ends. Was she crying? He wanted to draw out the conversation to find out which stall was she hiding in. "Well, I saw you were…upset…and your tray was just lying out there. I mean, it would be too obvious."

"I was going to clean that up." There it was again, Stiles focused on the source. It was loud enough for him to realize it was one of the stalls to his right. "But thank you anyways." She completed, before clearing her throat. Stiles stopped before the furthest stall to the right and knocked once. He heard her sigh and stepped back as he heard the lock click. When she came into his line of vision, he saw nothing but her bowed head.

Stiles watched her in the mirror as she washed the traces of the makeup from her face, which was despite her current emotional state, hard as stone. "It's tough." He started hesitantly, and her eyes flickered to his momentarily before she looked at her own reflection again. "I mean, sure my brother isn't a murder suspect but I always heard the talk about how people called me a drug addict. So it's tough, I know."

He noticed how her pace in cleaning her face faltered and he stood taller, eyeing her face quizzically. There was a look in her eyes, that of confusion but also of recognition. "They called you a drug addict because of your mom." She acknowledged and turned back to look at him, "Because she died of an over dose of sleeping pills." Layla looked up at him with frown before she shook her head, "That's disgusting." She mumbled as she tossed the paper towel into the trash.

Stiles remained in shock. No one, no one in that whole town, ever said that. They all believed their own lies. They all went on and on about how the post-birth depression his mother developed would affect him. They all went on and on about the pills she took most of the time in his presence would influence him. Even the ones who tried to fend off that rumor shot him worried glances whenever he extracted a pack of mentos or strepsils. Only his father believed in him. And now it was Layla as well.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, and he looked down at her. She was really short, it was actually kinda cute. Stiles shrugged his shoulders once, "It's alright." He shook it off and tilted his head at her, lifting his brows pointedly. Layla sighed in defeat, "One day, Stiles." She smiled a little at him as she picked up her bag and strapped it over her shoulder, "Thank you." She muttered as she nodded once towards him gratefully. Stiles' goal was accomplished; he miraculously managed to make her smile. However, Stiles found himself even more intrigued by the girl before him. He wanted to know her. Know about her, hear her stories. Stiles delayed the diabolical get-Lydia-fall-in-love-with-him plan and replaced it with the mysterious case of Layla Hale. That was going to be his project for the next few weeks, maybe months.

Stiles followed Layla through the door and into the hallway. However, when he glanced sideways, she wasn't there. "Yup. Definitely a case of interest." He sighed as he adjusted his shirt and held onto the strap of his bag, making his way towards Statistics class.


	4. Chapter Four: Jailbreak

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay guys, school is very hard to deal with these days. However, I did a really good job on this chapter. It's exceptionally long and I am proud of that. I hope you guys like it. **

**NB: Layla's FC is Lucy Hale  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf *Insert Sad Face***

* * *

_Thirteen year old Layla was seated on the bleachers, watching the soccer practice. She had nothing better to do. She did her homework there on daily basis, ate her lunch, and now she was just waiting for Mark to pick her up. He told her he'd be late, so she decided to hang by the bleachers. She had no friends to hang out with. Layla didn't have friends to begin with. She knew she couldn't anyways. It was one of the many rules that had been lain out to her. No friends, no acquaintances, no nothing. Hide on the full moon, train of daily basis, keep your grades up, and never unpack. Those were her rules, and she abided by them. She couldn't complain._

_She'd been staring at a picture she found in her bag. It was in her wallet, a picture of her family. That picture was all she had left from the Hales. The only memory left of her family. Three years ago, she'd tear up whenever she looked down at it – but now, she was grateful they weren't part of this world any more. They were in a place, a lot more peaceful than here, a lot safer. And that was what kept her going. _

"_Hey kid!" Someone called, and Layla groaned. It was that idiot, Jacob. Apparently, he'd taken up an interest in her ever since she'd stepped foot into the school. And when she rejected him, he decided to make her life a living hell. Because of him, she had to endure being the school's new joke until they moved away from this town. Layla huffed and pursed her lips tightly, tuning in to another frequency, doing what she usually did to block him out._

"_What are you doing here?" He sneered at her, and she just looked down at the picture, ignoring his existence. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He yelled out loud, hurting her highly sensitive ears. Layla scowled and locked her jaw. There was a silence for a few minutes, before suddenly; the picture was snatched out of her hand. And her outburst might be the first time Layla ever let an audible sound ever since she arrived at school, "Give that back!" She yelled as she shot up to her feet, glaring up at the taller boy._

"_Oh, you can speak, I was worried." He mocked as he turned the picture over to look at it, "Aw, is that you?" He snickered._

"_Give it." Layla reached for it, her temper rising, heartbeat accelerating, but he didn't listen. Layla needed to stay calm. She reached up to snatch it back but he pulled his hand upward to keep her out of her short reach. A trick like this would have worked if she were just a human. But it would also work because she had to pretend to be a human._

"_Or what, huh?" He rolled his eyes as he took a step away, "So where are all of this people? Are they dead?" He suggested mockingly as he turned back to her, and she pursed her lips – refusing to turn her eyes away from his. She expected a hint of sympathy, but instead, "They're dead, aren't they? No wonder you're such a freak."_

"_Give the picture back." She growled, literally. His eyes were hesitant for a minute before he reached into his back pocket, extracting a lighter. Layla's eyes widened, "Don't you dare." She whispered under her breath, doing her best to stay tame, but it was so hard at the current point._

"_Sure. Come and get your little picture." He grinned, and lit the corner on fire. Layla lunged forward, with full force knocking the boy to the ground. She snatched the burning picture from his hand and pressed it within her palms, putting the fire out with her own flesh as she glared down at the boy with flaring golden eyes. "If you touch or talk to me again, I will kill you." She growled, and she knew he could see her contorted face. Layla knew she made a mistake. A huge one._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" She heard a whisper shout as Mark's fingers curled around her shoulder and yanked her up onto her feet, spinning her around to look at him. She usually respected Mark, but the rage that felt her left no place for respect and she simply glared back at him. He frowned at her unwavering stare and just picked up her bag to hand it to her. "Move it." He muttered under his breath as he led the way down the bleachers, and she followed, ignoring the whispers and stares as she looked down at the picture – burned at the corner._

_When she climbed into the passenger seat, Mark had begun his lecture. "Are you crazy, Layla? Where are all the control lessons I've taught you? How could you do this? And in the day, out in the open! You could have gotten us exposed. You would have endangered all of us, yourself included!" Mark snapped his mouth shut when she didn't answer back, but just looked down at something. When he peered over he saw the picture lying within her burned palms and he frowned, "What's that?"_

"_He tried to burn this. I put it out with my hands." Layla mumbled as she handed him the picture. He took it with one hand and the other grabbed her wrist to inspect her hand, "It'll heal." He mumbled and she nodded as she sank into the leather seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Mark turned his gaze away from the girl and at the almost burned picture. He looked down and tilted his head; before he recognized a six year old toothless Layla and he exhaled loudly as he his eyes studied the features of the people surrounding her. He easily made out her siblings and parents, then uncles and aunts – it was a huge family. _

"_On another hand, he deserved it." Mark shrugged once as he put the picture back on her lap. She glanced sideways at him as she silently and through clenched teeth folded it carefully and put it back into the bag, before throwing it into the back seat. "He was going to burn the picture." Layla scoffed and swallowed, "It's like he was going to burn them all over again, Mark. I just..I'm sorry." Layla whimpered and sniffled as she looked down._

_Mark pursed his lips and sighed guiltily. Yes, she'd imposed a great threat to them, but he knew how she felt. Mark had lost his sister and father on a hunters' raid, he lost his family too. But somehow, Layla's loss seemed greater to him. He always treated her like the sister he lost, and she treated him like the brother she did lose as well. Instinctively, her leaned over and wrapped his arms around her petite body. "It's okay, I'm sorry. We'll just get home and pack the bags into the car to leave."_

_Layla frowned but nodded slowly as she sighed and closed her eyes._

The sixteen year old girl blinked herself out of her reverie, and looked up at the Lacrosse field – now crowding with players who were jumping around and stretching their arms and legs to warm up. She sighed and sat up, glancing around. She smiled a little when Stiles waved at her excitedly and rolled her eyes. It was hard to find someone so carefree in the world, and that someone being so deprived of a lot of things. But Stiles was the kind of person to look at the bright side of things, even being a werewolf, and that's why she was fond of him.

When Isaac came into sight, she pursed her lips. The kid was a completely different story. His father has been blaming him for his own mother's decisions for years now, even before the fire. Derek somehow knew, and Layla should have noticed the kid with a black eye who wandered around the hallways helplessly, trying to study for the quiz with fear in his eyes. But she was young at the time too, she couldn't tell. And even now, she couldn't tell whether turning Isaac was a bless or not. Being a werewolf has been a curse, despite what Derek believes. It's a curse. An abomination that she and her children would have to live with, because they were simply born with it.

She nodded her heard towards Isaac, and once again towards Scott. Until one particular being passed her vision and she tilted her head. That was Jackson Whittimore, the still richest kid in Beacon Hills. They never went along. He was one of the most annoying children ever, but Layla occasionally heard him crying when everyone at school left and he was left behind waiting for his parents to pick him up. Jackson stood there for a minute, narrowing his eyes at her and she bleakly stared back before he rolled his eyes and moved along. Did he expect a shy smile? Not in a million years, and definitely not from Layla.

She watched the practice silently, the boys barreling into each other. She was surprised when a redhead sat beside her and she looked at her, before pressing her lips into a small smile, "Lydia." She nodded once.

"So you remember me! That's great." Lydia chirped in the usual it-girl's tone, and Layla had to keep her sigh inward. "So, I won't pry about how exactly you're alive…but, you're my new friend, Layla." Lydia smiled at her and Layla frowned in amusement, "Me?"

"Yes, you silly." Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes, "And by the way, amazing shoes." Lydia pointed down, and Layla looked down at knee length boots before nodding once, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at Lydia again, "I should introduce you to Alison. We're going to be the greatest friends." Lydia mused excitedly, and Layla didn't know if she could visibly share the excitement. Layla wasn't exactly an extrovert, but internally, she was ecstatic about the idea. She knew it would be a great experience. She knew she wouldn't regret it.

Lydia talked and chattered continuously about the recent attacks and what happened to her and how horrified she was, and then she mentioned Jackson and how she'd broken up with him but really still liked him. Layla was surprised at the sudden trust she received from the girl, but from the looks of it – Lydia just wanted to talk to someone. Layla gave her that. She occasionally nodded and looked sideways at Lydia, listening intently – throwing in a small advice every now and then. She could sense how happy Lydia was to talk to someone. Layla wasn't doing much effort, but she already had friends. And she loved it, even when some of them just wanted to befriended the new Hale before she went crazy like her brother.

However, the sirens of police cars interrupted their conversation, and the two girls were immediately up on their feet. "What's happening?" Layla asked with a frown as she glanced at Lydia who shrugged, confused. Layla's eyes found Stiles' first, and she tilted her head. He should know something; his father was the sheriff, but Stiles just shrugged too, completely confused. "We should probably leave." Lydia said, and Layla looked back at her. "You go to the cafeteria, I'll catch up." Layla nodded towards her and Lydia sighed before picking up her bag and moving down the bleachers. Layla followed down, to find Stiles, "What's going?" She whispered and glanced around with a frown.

"I have no idea." Stiles scowled as the officers trudged towards Isaac and the rest of the team. She took in a deep breath and pursed her lips, "You should go." Stiles mumbled and Scott nodded from afar, obviously agreeing with Stiles. But Layla wasn't going to go anywhere. The team was dismissed to the locker rooms to change, and Layla just waited outside, glancing between the officers before pursing her lips. She almost started talking to Isaac, but the officers blocked her way. They led him into the car, let him into the back seat and pulled away. Layla stared after them in shock, and her eyes found Isaac's that were filled with fear. He mouthed, 'help' before the car disappeared into the horizon, exactly the same time Scott and Stiles stepped beside her, "We need to help him." Scott scowled.

"No, we need to lock him up. It's his first full moon and he's at the police department, possibly going to kill my father." Stiles complained nervously, before Layla turned to look at them both, "We'll help him and lock him up." Layla said firmly. "I'll call Derek."

* * *

"We need to lock Scott up." Derek said as he glanced at Layla then at Scott, who shook his head, "I want to help!" He protested.

"You're a new werewolf, Scott. If you're out, you'll be a liability." Layla explained as she looked at him, and he took a breath, contemplating his next words, before eventually giving up. His shoulders slumped and he just nodded. Layla patted his shoulder, "You'll be able to control yourself, soon. It took me three months."

Derek then turned to her and rolled his eyes, and she shrugged. "So Stiles and I are heading to the police station, and Alison & Layla will distract the hunters." Layla nodded as she glanced sideways at the brunette she only met a few minutes ago. She attempted to smile, but knew it was no time for it. They could get to know each other.

The five were in Isaac's house. Derek had showed them what Lahey had done to his son, and why he wanted him on his pack, and why Isaac could have never killed his own father. A plan was laid out, and now was the part that Scott would get locked in a freezer while the rest of them left. Layla did the job of chaining him, and Alison eased him into the freezer. Layla turned her head away as they both kissed, and she found Stiles doing the same thing. Layla & Stiles decided to give the couple some privacy and the left the basement. Derek was already waiting in the jeep.

"Be careful." Layla blurted out quickly when Stiles was in his way, almost out of the door. He turned to her, and nodded once, "I'm the only sane person here, don't worry." And with that finisher line, Stiles ran to the Jeep. Layla rolled her eyes as she turned back when Alison climbed up the stairs, and the girls nodded to each other firmly before they left the house and climbed into Alison's car.

They waited outside the Argent house, from there a police car moved and they moved ahead. Alison's job was to blow one of the tires with her arrows, and Layla's was to distract him. After all, these hunters were in for a war, and they'd love more than anything to kill as much werewolves as possible. Alison had already climbed out of the car, setting up her crossbow. Layla looked up at the sky; the moon still wasn't at its apex. They still had time. Her eyes glowed golden, and she looked down again at Alison, who nodded once. Layla leapt on top of one of the buildings, and stayed hidden as she waited.

The car roared through the short cut, and the loud boom of the tire bursting was Layla's cue. She had full control over her wolf form. The crimson pooled into her vision as she crawled on all fours onto the building's edge, glaring down at the hunter who turned to look around skeptically. His eyes found hers, and immediately brought out his rifle. Layla jumped from rooftop to rooftop, dodging the bullets she knew were stuffed with aconitum. If one of them hit her, she'd be in trouble.

Suddenly, a wave of shots came from another direction. Another hunter. Layla stood up and glanced around, trying to locate the other being. The shots started flying her way again and she groaned as she hid behind the edge of the roof. She extracted her phone and texted Alison, "Another hunter, east."

It was only a few minutes till she heard a male cry out in pain, cursing, "Damn arrow!" And she smirked to herself, before she jumped from over the edge to land in front of the first hunter she'd been distracting earlier, and she looked up at him slowly. He wasn't as horrified as any normal human being would be; in fact, he was almost smug – like he'd won a golden medal in the Olympics. Layla stood up now, reclaiming her human form.

"You're dead now." He smirked, and Layla shook her head slowly. "I don't think so." Layla answered simply, and an arrow flew past her shoulder steadily into the man's shoulder, the man crumpling to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She turned around and ran quickly back to Alison, "Let's get out of here." She whispered urgently and the girls jumped into the car, taking off quickly.

"I'm going to Lahey's house. I want to be there for Scott." Alison murmured, and Layla turned to her with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? If he's out, you're dead." Layla berated, and scowled. Alison just shook her head and Layla groaned, "Fine. Just let's go to the police station first." Alison glanced sideways at her before nodding. Layla dialed Stiles' number.

"We're not in yet. Derek is flirting with the officer at the desk." She heard Stiles groan and she almost laughed, but she cleared her throat. "Jealous much, Stiles? Alison and I are on our way." She answered simply, a little smug. She never meant to crack a joke now, but Stiles was just…Stiles. It was hard not to laugh or be funny around him.

"Good! And I'm not je-" And with that, Layla hung up, shaking her head.

Layla saw the jeep when they neared the police department, and she nodded to Alison to stop the car. "I'm leaving." Alison said defiantly as Layla climbed out. She wanted to argue with her; then again, she would never get how she could think like that. "Fine." Layla said with an eloquent roll of her eyes, "Be careful." She ordered as she left the car and trudged towards the jeep, rapping her knuckles against the window. Stiles jumped and glanced sideways at her, her expression simply amused at his quick reactions as she stepped back, and climbed out of the car. He towered over her; apparently he was 6'0 or something. Layla huffed once, "Why are you waiting here?"

"I can't just go in." Stiles shrugged and just glanced around nervously.

"Isn't there a back door?" She asked and Stiles glanced around, "There is but it's chained…" Then he turned to look at her, "But of course you can break it with your pinkie. Let's go." And he just ran, Layla following him – her steps light and silent, opposing to his heavy loud ones. They found the door, chained and barred. Layla shook her head, and reached forward to grab the lock. A simple twist shattered the rusted object and it clattered to the ground loudly. Layla pushed the door open slowly and glanced around before she nodded for Stiles to follow her.

Stiles had willingly let her take the lead, but they knew no one dangerous would be around. Stiles grabbed her wrist, "This way." He whispered quickly and tugged her around, finally towards the cells – that were surprisingly unguarded. Stiles never really let go of her wrist as his eyes scanned the cellars, whilst Layla just stared at him, brows hoisted. When he met her gaze, he almost jumped back a mile, letting go of her hand and holding his palms up in defeat. Layla shook her head and turned her eyes towards the cellars. But before she could even identify which door he was behind, she heard him barrel into the door. Stiles & Layla exchanged skeptical looks before she moved towards the cellar door. A tug made the metal door swing open easily, and Layla was tackled to ground – Isaac on top of her, mutated, growling, threatening.

Of course, Layla was stronger. Her hand clenched around the collar of his shirt and she flung him at the wall before collecting herself onto her feet, narrowing her eyes as he staggered to his feet. He leapt at her again, but her hand shot out to grab his neck and slam him back into the wall, "Calm down." She growled menacingly as their intense golden glares locked, before Isaac finally submitted to her strength and sunk to ground. She pulled her hand back and stared down at him, before she glanced over her shoulder at Stiles, who was gaping. "You're awesomest female I've ever met."

Layla cracked up, but cleared her throat as she knelt beside Isaac to help him up. Isaac took her hand hesitantly, and she frowned, "I'm sorry." She apologized, and placed a hand over his arm, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Layla repeated, actually now feeling guilty. He was scared, even as a wolf, he'd received so much battery as a child – and to discipline him, Layla was physically aggressive with him. "I won't hurt you, I promise. No one will." Layla assured him, even when he already knew it. His instincts were heightened, and she needed to take him underneath her wing to protect him. He was new, and he was probably terrified. She turned back to Stiles helplessly, who immediately got up and trudged towards Isaac, "Come on, man. Derek can't flirt, let's get outta here."

"Not so fast." Someone muttered, and Layla instinctively stepped in front of Stiles & Isaac, taking a shot in the shoulder that blew her small body to the ground. The hunter had caught up, she could smell the blood of the arrow in his shoulder, and she could feel the wolfsbane in the bullet embedded into hers. She groaned and rolled onto her back, before kicking herself up onto her feet. She glared at the hunter, crouching into attack stance, her claw protruding again. Stiles had dragged Isaac behind the desk and could feel one of his molten mocha eyes peering around the edge to stare at her, wide eyed.

"Do you want me to kill you?" The hunter asked, reloading his shotgun. Layla clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Do you want _me_ to kill _you_?" Layla narrowed her eyes at him. Apparently, he mishandled her threat. "You kill me? You can't hurt a fly with wolfsbane in your body."

"Maybe I can't, but he can." Layla shrugged once, almost regretting it when she felt the pain that shot through her shoulder, but she stepped back anyways when Derek snapped the hunter's neck and let his body crumple to the ground. His blue eyes rose to her shoulder, before he found her own hazel eye. She nodded slowly, and Derek searched the hunter's pocket until he found the wooden box of aconitum filled bullets. Layla glanced over her shoulder at Stiles and, gratefully up alone, Isaac, before the quart moved out of the back door again. They all quickly jammed into the jeep before Stiles pressed his foot down onto the gas pedal, and the car was off and out of the lane.

Layla was in the backseat with Derek, and Isaac in the passenger seat. Derek ripped off the sleeve of Layla's shirt, examining her injured shoulder. "It's okay; it's not the first time I've been shot with wolfsbane. Just put the powder on it." Layla muttered, through her teeth, but nevertheless, still very calm. Derek looked up at her and frowned, actual concern in his eyes. Layla just nodded again silently and leaned her head back, her eyes found Stiles' as he stared at her through the rearview mirror. Her eyes drifted away, down to her jeans. Derek grabbed her shoulder and dug his thumb and index finger into the wound, before clasping them around the bullet and pulling it. All through, Layla squeezed her eyes shut, trying the press the tears through her lashes as her claws dug into her thighs. That was how she learned to tolerate pain. Pain cancels pain into numbness, just like positive and negative signs in mathematics.

She gritted her teeth when she heard the bullet break, and took a deep breath, groaning in pain as Derek poured the bullet's contents into her shoulder. She gasped, her eyes widening a bit as the wound sizzled and glowed, before eventually the smoke rising faded and it closed up upon itself, as did the skin of her thigh. Layla let out a shaky sigh before she glanced sideways at Derek, then at Stiles before she quickly reached into her jeans pocket to get out her phone, dialing Alison's number. She put the phone to her ear and listened, "Pick up, pick up…" Layla chanted over and over again.

"Layla?" Alison's voice answered and Layla sighed, "You guys need to get back here, now." Alison said quickly and Layla frowned as she sat up, "What's wrong?"

"I think…I think Scott & I found what killed Isaac's father."

Layla was silent, waiting for the sentence to be completed, "Well?" She asked impatiently.

"It was a human lizard." Alison said quickly and swallowed. Layla frowned and looked down at the phone before shaking her head as she hung up.

"Over to Lahey's house, huh?" He asked as he peered at them through the rearview mirror. Layla nodded firmly and glanced around. A human lizard? What the hell would that at all be? The voice in her head faded as she heard the loud honk of a truck increase within each mile they moved. She almost warned Stiles, told him to stop, but she didn't even have the chance to voice the question out loud, her breath knocked out of her as the jeep flew to the side of the road and landed on its hood.

* * *

**One Word: REVIEW? :3**


End file.
